Broken Souls (Starco)
by Starco4everr
Summary: This story takes after Star and Marco broke the curse. They thought that everything will be normal again between them, but not for Star. She started to seem sad, forcing smiles and her friendship with Marco was a little down. And of course Marco started dating Kelly. Will Marco realise what's happening to Star? How long will Star suffering like this?
1. Chapter 1: Broken Curse

After Star and Marco broke the curse, they thought that things will be normal again between them, but not for Star. Meanwhile they were leaving the underworld along with Tom and Janna, she stayed behind them looking at Marco's back and wondering how she can remember the dance we had on their memory and not Marco. She was deeping in thought that the tears she was holding started to roll her cheeks. It felt like a second rejection by her best friend, thinking of how that word hurt. And that's when it hit her.

Star:-whispering-I love you Marco

As she thought, her feelings for Marco were real and not because of the curse. But she realised that things won't be simple for her, finding about that Marco started dating Kelly.

Two weeks later

Star couldn't sleep all nights thinking about how would look at Marco in the face and pretend that everything was okay between them but for her it was not.

On the dinning room

Star: Good Morning, everyone

Eclipsa: Morning dear. How did you sleep?

Star: Not so well. Did you see Marco?

Eclipsa: Yes, he said he would be visit a friend, named Kelly.

Star: Oh! Okay.

Eclipsa: What is the matter, dear?

Star: It's just everything feels different for me. I thought that breaking the curse I would forget about my feelings for Marco, but I guess, it didn't work.

Eclipsa: For what I know the curse doesn't make people fall in love. It's a soulmate thing. The blood moon choose two lucky souls binding them for eternity. The curse only seales something that was already there. To make a bound stronger.

Star: So I guess I was right that my feelings weren't because of the curse.

Eclipsa: So, why did you think that your feelings were because of the curse?

Star: Because Tom made us believe that. A year ago, Tom invited me to The Blood Moon Ball, but what I didn't know that my soul was bounded with Marco's because I thought that it was a fun party light. And I also found out that Tom wanted to bind our souls. But the amazing part was when I danced with Marco and how impressed I was with his moves. But now it's all ruined. All because Tom made us believe that. What can I do Eclipsa?

Eclipsa: -hugging Star-I don't know dear. But things will work out.

Star: -sobbing-How?

Eclipsa: What about Marco?

Star:-confused-What do you mean?

Eclipsa: Do you think Marco would forget about his feelings for you?

Star: How did you know?

Eclipsa: He told me Star. He asked me if I had a spell to get rid of his feelings.

Star: He what? Why?

Eclipsa: Because that day he came to me concerned with the bowl of cereal which had two cereals and told me that the way you put them in there for him what's adorable and he told me that he wanted to get rid of his feelings because they hurt everytime when he sees you doing something that for him seems adorable. And also he told me that he couldn't like someone else if he felt something for you.

Star: So, that's why Marco was trying to get over me because he was hurting all this time. And he really had feelings for me and not because of the moon. He felt the same way as I do. And like an idiot, I didn't realise that my best friend was hurting.

Eclipsa: I think you should talk to him.

Star: What's the point? He really moved on. There's nothing I can do about it. And now he likes someone else. I will try to support him.

Eclipsa: But dear, that won't be good for you seeing him with someone else. But if it's your decision, I will respect it. But can I ask you something?

Star: What is it?

Eclipsa: Why did you start dating Tom again?

Star: Well last year back on Earth I tried to help to Marco to get together with her ex-girlfriend, he had a crush on her since kindergarden, but one day our school had a dance, Marco asked me to go to the dance with him, I was happy but when after I went to talk to my friend Janna, he was happy and told me that Jackie asked him to the dance, I saw how excited he was so I decided to not to go but that day I felt something, like jealousy when I saw them together going to the dance and that's when I realised that I had feelings for him. At first I was confused but when he started to date Jackie, my crush on him grew more, and the worst part when we went me, Marco and Jackie to a concert, they kissed in front of me, and it was the most painful moment in my life so I decided to leave the concert, but Marco as always asked if I was okay, I had to lie and push away. Then the Song Day arrived, it was the most embarrasing moment in my life because Ruberiot revealed my crush on Marco and since that day everything was awkward between us. So after Song Day we had been avoiding each other so I was tired of that awkwardness I decided to talk to Marco, but when he asked me if it was true I had crush on him, I lied. But when everything was fixed between us, my mom arrived to Earth and told I had to leave Earth because Mewni was in danger and Toffee had returned, so I decided to tell Marco once for all my feelings because I thought I wouldn't came back to Earth and when I confessed to him, he didn't say anything so I came back to Mewni. When Marco came for me I was happy to see him again, but after Toffee was defeated Marco had to leave back to Earth I was so devastated because he didn't bring it up what happened at that party. So after few days pass I found out that Tom was making a demoncism so since that moment I gave him a second chance to fill that whole that Marco left in my heart because I thought I would never see him again. And when Marco came back to Mewni I was mad at him because he came after he broke my heart and didn't reciprocate my feelings. But when we tried to take a best friend photos with him, and noticed that something was off, and when I asked him what was going on with him, he told me that everything has been different after my confession, and in that moment I realised that Marco had a crush on me but I didn't give him a responce and the worst part was that we kissed because the only way to get out of the booth it was taking the perfect photo. When we broke the kiss we both were shocked well mostly me, because that those feelings I thought went away came back and since that day we hadn't talk about it, and everytime we hang out my feelings grew stronger and the worst moment was when I saw Marco without his soul and in that moment I realised how important was to me and I didn't want to lose him. When his soul was back I was so happy. But of course problems came, my priority was to find my mom, as always Marco was supportive and then the day I went to the Underworld with Tom I found out that Tom's mom was upset with me because he knew about the kiss between Marco and me, and when he asked why I didn't tell him, he got upset and like always I run away from the topic, then he asked me if the kiss meant anything to me I didn't answer.

Eclipsa: So that means that kiss meant something, right?

Star:-blushing-yes. But please don't tell anyone this, especially Marco.

Eclipsa: Okay. My lips are sealed. But why didn't tell Tom about the kiss?

Star: Because I didn't want to break up with him and also I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Eclipsa: But you realised who was the most hurt, was Marco. He felt rejected by you.

Star: I know. But it doesn't matter.

Eclipsa: But are you happy with Tom?

Star: I don't know anymore. This is so frustating.

Eclipsa: Don't worry everything will be fine.

Star: Thanks Eclipsa. I feel better now. Well I am going to my room. If you need anything, just tell me. See you.

Eclipsa: Bye dear.

Eclipsa's thoughts: Poor Star.

While Star was going to her room, she saw someone coming to the Temple laughing.

Star's thoughts: Who is it?

But for her surprised who were laughing was Marco and Kelly, but what her made more shocked was that they were holding hands.

Star's thoughts: So, is true that Marco move on from me, being with Kelly.

Marco noticed Star's presence who was looking at him shocked.

Marco: Oh, hi Star

Star: nodded and turn her back on them. Oh ,hey guys. Well I gotta go, bye.-

Marco:-confused- Bye?

Kelly: Bye Star.

Star turns her away and leaves but from the corner of his eye Marco saw Star's sad face, and he realised that she's been like that since the Severing Stone.

Kelly: Are you okay, Marco?

Marco: Yeah, I'm fine.-smiles-

But they didn't know that Eclipsa was watching the whole situation and realised that Marco was faking it.

Eclipsa's thoughts: I know Marco, you're faking it and I'm 100 that you have feelings for Star too. But for now we will see how things will play out.

Marco noticed Eclipsa's presence.

Marco: Oh, hi Eclipsa. This is my girlfriend, Kelly.

Eclipsa: Hi, dear. Nice to meet you.

Kelly: Hi, Eclipsa.

Marco: Eclipsa, do you know what's going on with Star?

Eclipsa: -nervous-I don't know.

Marco: Are you sure? Because she always talks to you. I'm worried about her. She's been since-whispering-since the curse broke.

Eclipsa: She's upset.

Marco: Why?

Eclipsa: I can't tell you. But she'll be fine.

Marco: Okay.

But little they didn't know that Star was hearing the conversation and the worst part that she found out that Kelly is his girlfriend.

Star's thoughts: So, I know that's why he wanted to get over me. He likes Kelly and it's all ruined because Tom made us believe that we had feelings because of the curse. And now I will have to handle seeing him with her.

Star: -whispering-I'm an idiot and the worst part is that I hurt my best friend. -sobbing-I'm so sorry Marco.-put her head on her knees and cries-

Little she didn't know that her crying was loud and everyone heard it, especially Marco.

Marco went to where the crying was and found Star sitting on the ground.

Marco: Star?

Star: -turns around and look at him- oh hey Marco.-looks away-

Marco: Star, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

Star: Nothing, I'm fine.-wipes her tears away- I'm going to my room.

Marco: Star, tell me the truth. You have been down and sad since the severing stone.

Star:-I'm sorry Marco. But I can't tell you. So bye.

Marco:-Is this my fault? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me.

Star: I would love to, but I can't. It would make things more awkward than already were.

Marco:-confused-What do you mean?

Star: Marco, please can you leave the topic, I don't want to talk about it.

Marco: Is this about what Tom told us?

Star: I--

Marco:-grabs her hand-Please tell me Star. I'm your best friend.

Star: Really? When was the last time we hang out? It's like you've been avoiding me. It's like we are strangers, we don't talk like we used to, you hang out with Kelly everytime. And the worst part I found out that you are dating Kelly, and you didn't even tell me. We were supposed to be friends, friends tell each others secrets. Don't you think this is not hard for me, Marco? Well it is.

Marco:- What are you talking about? Of course we're friends.

Star: Are we, Marco? Don't you think I found out why you wanted break the curse?

Marco: How did you know?

Star: It doesn't matter Marco. I hope you're happy. Please leave me alone.

Marco: -head low-Okay, well see you.

Star:-sobbing-Yeah, see you. I'm sorry Marco, I wish I could tell you how-whispering- much I love you. But it's too late. I'm an idiot-starts crying-

Marco sits next to Star and hugs her and rubs her back to calm her down.

When he noticed that Star calm down, he sees that she was sleeping.

Marco's thoughts: She looks cute when she sleeps. Why I can't get you out of my mind? I guess the Severing Stone didn't work. What if you were right about that it was never the Blood Moon? Does it mean that how we feel is real? That you love me as much as I do? So, did you pretend that you didn't remember about the Blood Moon Ball?

Star:-sleeping-Marco...please don't leave ...I l-l-ove you.

Marco: -blushing-

Marco'thoughts: It be better that I took her to her room, she must be tired after she cried.

Marco took Star in his arms in bridal style and put her in her bed, he covers her with a blanket.

Marco:-kiss her forehead- Rest well

Marco goes to his room as you know is connected with Star's and close the door.

Marco:-whispering-Why do you have you be adorable? Now I don't know what to do. I thought breaking the curse I would stop thinking about you. But I have to pretend that everything is normal, besides she's with Tom and I'm with Kelly. We'll see how things play out. I hope tomorrow she feels better, I hate seeing her like this. I will talk later to her. After a lot of thinking, he drifts to sleep.

On Star's room

Star:-waking up- Mh? Why I am in my bed? Who took me here? And what is this sensation that I feel on my forehead-touches her forehead and realises that it is still warm-Who kissed me? The only person who did it was...-realises-Marco! But how?

And then a flashback came to her and realises that she felt to sleep after she cried and she felt someone hugging her.

Star: So, it was Marco. -smiles-After all he still cares about me, head down-of course as his best friend nothing more. And all this happened because of me if I talked to him before and realised that he was feeling rejected and handle seeing me with Tom since he csme back.-sees a laser puppy and catchs it-why is love so complicated?


	2. Chapter 2: Avoiding Each Other

It has passed days since Star realised that she loved Marco, but every time they saw each other, they felt uncomfortable, they didn't hang out like used to, Marco spent more time with Kelly, Star noticed that he's been avoiding her. And that hurt her. She missed him.

On Star's room

The lights of the sun was coming through her window. And our favourite princess was waking up.

Star: Mhhh.. Wow it's morning already, I better change and go to breakfast.

So, Star went to the dinning room and find that Marco wasn't there, but who was there was Eclipsa with Meteora.

Star: Oh, hi Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: Morning dear. How did you sleep?

Star: I slept well, I guess.

Eclipsa: What's the matter, dear?

Star: It's just that Marco has been avoiding me and we haven't hang out like we used to and that hurts.

Eclipsa: Oh, dear. But did you talk to him?

Star: Few days ago, we argued. I told him why he didn't tell me that he was with Kelly. But I didn't tell him that I remember what happened on the Blood Moon Ball Memory. I don't know how long I can handle this situation. And the worse part it looks like he really moved on, and I hate having this friendship awkwardeness.

Eclipsa: You wanna know something?

Star: What is it?

Eclipsa: I think Marco is faking that he doesn't have feelings for you anymore. The day he came with Kelly I watched how worried he was seeing you sad.

Star: So, do you think that there's hope that he still like me?

Eclipsa: Yep. But you better see how thing plays out. Besides, you are still with Tom.

Star: I know, but I don't know how to break up with him without hurting his feelings.

Eclipsa: But does he know that you have feelings for Marco?

Star: Yes, he mentioned it in front of Marco, it seems that he knew all this time, but when Marco asked me if I had feelings for him, I told him that it was because of the curse.

Eclipsa: But why didn't you admit it?

Star: Because I didn't want to make uncomfortable Marco, I realised that that curse was messing with us. But when we were in the Severing Stone Tom's grandfather Ralicor told us that in the past he severed his soul with his wife and he regreted it doing it. And when he said that I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it, but I saw Marco determinated I couldn't say no. But when we created a new memory of our Blood Moon Ball dance in that moment I felt really in love with Marco and it seemed that he felt the same way too, and in that instance I realised that I didn't want to forget that memory. So I guessed that the stone didn't get rid of our feelings. Only our memory of our dance.

Eclipsa: But, you know that you also not you just hurt yourself but also Marco too just because you run away from the truth.

Star: I guess you're right. I tried to convince myself that Marco would never feel the same way so I thought my feelings for him would go away, but I guess I was wrong. But can I do? I don't want things awkward between us anymore. Besides, Marco is not good on emotions and he hides them so well. He always put others before himself.

Eclipsa: But, why don't you talk to him? I am sure he has a reason for avoiding you.

Star: He talks making things awkward. He gets nervous.

Eclipsa: Well, to ease the awkwardeness, talk to him.

Star: Well, all this awkwardness is my fault, if I hadn't fallen in love with him.

Eclipsa: But, dear. You can't control to fall in love with a boy. After you spend time with him, went to adventures, fighting monsters it's normal to develop feelings for him. Like they say "Best Friends, makes the best lovers". But I guess he was the one who hurt for a year seeing you with Tom.

Star: I know, only because I haven't be honest with myself. Now I understand why he is avoiding because he doesn't want to get feelings for me after how much he had been through. But you're right, I will try to talk to him.

Eclipsa: Good.

After her conversation with Eclipsa, she went to her room and call Tom.

*On the phone*

Tom: Hello?

Star: Oh hey Tom

Tom: Hi, Starship. What do you want?

Star: Can we hang out for a bit, please?

Tom: Sure. But what about Marco?

Star: Can we talk about this wgen we are alone.

Tom: Okay.

Star: Can we meet at the Lava Lake please?

Tom: Sure. I'll see you there.

Star: Thanks.

*Hangs on the phone*

After she talked to Tom for the phone she opened a portal to the Lava Lake Beach.

Star sees Tom sitting on te sand

Star: Hi, Tom

Tom: Hey, Starship.

Star: Can we talk?

Tom: Sure. What is it?

Star: It's about Marco.

Tom: What happened? Is he alright?

Star: Yes, he's fine. But that is not the problem.

Tom: Did you two fight?

Star: No, but we had an argument few days ago.

Tom: About what?

Star: Well, first I found out that he is dating Kelly. And I told him why didn't tell me about it, we were supposed to be friends and tell each other everything. And since that day he's been avoiding him.

Tom: But, you were the one that you didn't want yo have feelings for him anymore and be her friend. But why didn't you want him to tell you? Were you jealous?

Star: What? Pfttt. Of course not. Why would I?

Tom: Star, you can't fool me. I know you're hiding something.

Star: Okay, you got me Tom.

Tom: So, I guess the Severing Stone didn't work for you, did it?

Star: No, it didn't. I realised that all this time my feelings were real but not because of the curse.

Tom: Yeah, I realised that. When Marco told you he saw his best friend, I saw the pain in your face when he said that. So I figured that you were hiding your feelings like Marco.

Star: I'm sorry, Tom. If I had been honest with myself, we wouldn't be in this whole mess. And I also found out that Marco was hurting seeing me with you but he didn't want to say anything because he wanted me to be happy.

Tom: So, that's why he wanted get rid of his feelings because they became painful. And we didn't even notice his emotional state. I thought he was fine seeing us together, but I guess I was wrong.

Star: I know. He isn't good with emotions, he puts other's emotions before himself. He is insecure when it cames on feelings.

Tom: I know.

Star: I know I shouldn't have this feelings for him, but after we've been through, it's normal to develop feelings even you don't realise. But I missed my best friend and I don't know how long I can handle this situation. But what can I do?

Tom: I don't know, Star. But what about us?

Star: Tom, don't you think this is hard for me. I have to choose between two boys who care for me. And I don't know who to choose. And I also I don't want to hurt your feelings Tom. I know how much you care about me, but I can't keep running from the truth. Not only I hurt myself, also I am hurting you both.

Tom: I guess you're right. I also don't want to see you and Marco unhappy. But it would better if you are honest with Marco about how you feel. And also I want you to be honest with me, okay?

Star: Okay.

Tom: Remember, when I asked you why you didn't tell me about the kiss between you and Marco?

Star: Yeah.

Tom: Tell me what really happened.

Star: Well, after the wedding celebration of Fuldoke and Ruberiot, I saw the photo booth and I saw that Marco was leaving, but I told him that I wanted to take best friends photos, but Marco was acting strange, and I didn't know why. All the photos we took were wrong so I figured something was off on the photos, so I took an old photo that we took and Marco wasn't the same. So we took a lot photos until the booth broke and we got stucked and I saw that Marco wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, it was like he didn't want to take photos with me anymore. So after him took a photo the Gobling told us what was the problem and it turned out that the booth was magic, so apparently the only way to get out of there, it was taking the perfect photo. So, I was getting tired of Marco's attitude and I asked him why he was acting that way and only got left one money. Then Marco gave up and took a breath and told me that the old photo was before I told him that I had crush on him. And that's when he told me that things were different for him. And only because my confession to him on Earth. So after we talked he was feeling better and asked him if he had something else to tell me and he said no, but he told me that there was something he needed to do, and I didn't know what he needed to do. So after he put the money left we posed for the photo and after few flashes, in the last photo we ended up kissing, after we kissed I got more confused than ever and it turned out that the goblin trapped us in there on purpose. So since the incident, everything was confusing for me, but I decided to pretend to like it didn't happen. So, that's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry.

Tom: But why didn't you pull away.

Star: Because he caught me off guard, so I guess that was the way he showed me his feelings. And I didn't have time to react.

Tom: So, the kiss really mean something to you?

Star: Yes. I'm really sorry, Tom. I didn't meant to hurt you.

Tom: It's okay, Starship. At least you are being honest with me, and not running away from it. But please talk to Marco, I want my friends to be happy not hurting each other. And I'm sorry I made you believe that you had feelings for each other because of the curse. I noticed the way you look at him, you care about him a lot.

Star: Of course. I care about you too, you changed Tom and that makes you a better person.

Tom: No, you and Marco changed my life. At first I hated him, but I saw how much he care about you, and we started to hang out and from frienenemies became best friends, and I'm happy. But please talk to him, he deserves to know the truth.

Star: I promise. So that's it?

Tom: Yeah. But I enjoyed the time we dated.

Star: Me too. But I hope you find someone that will make you happy.

Tom: Actually, I saw someone.

Star: Who is it?

Tom: Your friend Janna. She's weird, but in a good way.

Star: Yeah, she likes dark stuff, but who knows you may both have something in common. So friends?

Tom: -smiles- Friends

*They both hug*

Star: Bye Tom.

Tom: If you want I take you to the temple?

Star: Yeah, sure.

They both leave the beach and go through the portal and arrive to the temple.

Star: Thanks Tom.

Tom: You're welcome, Starship.

Tom go through the portal and dissapears, Star comes in to the temple and sees Eclipsa with Meteora.

Star: Hey, Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: Oh hey, darling. How did it go?

Star: Well, I talked to Tom and told him the truth about me having feelings for Marco.

Eclipsa: Did he take it well?

Star: Actually yes. He understood the situation and we stayed friends.

Eclipsa: So, did you end on good terms?

Star: Yeah. Now only I have to be honest to Marco, but I see he still doesn't come back yet.

Eclipsa: No. But I have an idea for you to confess your feelings to him.

Star: What is it?

Eclipsa: What about I plan a ball where I invite mewnans and Monsters. So, when you see Marco you invite him to dance and confess to him.

Star: Sounds a good plan, but do you realise that mewnans don't get along with monsters so well.

Eclipsa: But, they don't need to come, you can invite your friends.

Star: Okay. And thank you.

Eclipsa: No problem dear. Well, I better send the invitations.

Star: I better go to my room. See you.

Eclipsa sees Star leaving happy and smiles.

Eclipsa: I am glad Star is happy again. I hope these two get together once for all. They make a cute couple.

On Star's room

Star: Yeay, a ball, it will the best way to confess my feelings to him. -worried face- what will happen if he really moved on, well I will risk it, and not regret the rest of my life of telling him. I'm glad things are good with Tom. I hope he finds his girl.

She goes to her balcony

Star: What a beautiful day. I hope things between Marco and me will be normal again. Why do you have to be such a cute idiot?

But without realising Marco passed for her room, but she didn't know that he heard all her conversation.

On Marco's room

Marco: So, Star wasn't avoiding me. I was the one who avoided her. And I hurt her in the process. I'm such an idiot! Why does love have to be complicated. And I wonder, where is Tom? He always is with Star. Something happened between them? And also I haven't hang out with Star since I am with Kelly. Of course this relationship of "Break Up buddies" is weird. I only like Kelly to forget about Star, but when I am Kelly everything is awkward, and when I'm with Star everything is easy and not awkward. I really missed Star.

*Someone knocks on his door*

Marco: Who is it?

Star: It's me, Star.

Marco: Come in.

Star: Oh, hi.. Marco

Marco: Hi, Star

*Awkward silence*

They didn't talk each other for a few days but Star was the one who broke it.

Star: So, how are you?

Marco: I am good. And you

Star: I'm good

*Awkward silence again*

Star: Marco, what happened to us?

Marco: What do you mean?

Star: This, since the Severing Stone you've been avoiding me, and that hurt me a lot. I missed hanging out with you.

Marco: I know, and I'm sorry. I missed you too-hugging her-

Star: Marco, I can't handle this awkwardeness anymore. I want things normal between us again. Can you do that?

Marco: But you need to be honest with me. Is this true about you said about happened on the Severing Stone and you forgot about the dance?

Star: Oh, so you heard me. Well about the dance I didn't forget, because it was the first time I didn't run away from my feelings. Because for me it was special that new memory. And what about you? Did you forget about it? Did it mean something to you that dance?

Marco: I--

Star: Please Marco, tell me.

Marco:

Star:-starts crying-I guess that answer my question-looks away-

Star stands up and opens the door

Star: See you, Marco

Marco:

Star goes to her room.

Star's thoughts: I guess it was stupid ask him that? I guess he forgot. But it's okay. At least I was honest not like him.

Star: Ah and Marco in three days Eclipsa is planning a ball. I just want to tell you that.

Star closes his door and goes to her bed.

Star:-sobbing-

Marco still stays in silence but he hears a sobbing in Star's room.

Marco's thoughts: And now I really hurt her again and just because I'm a coward to tell her the truth.

Marco:-whispering-I'm sorry Star. Because of me you're crying. I'm an idiot. Punch the wall and starts sobbing

Star stops crying and hears what's happening on Marco's room.

Marco: Why can't I get out you of my head? I thought breaking the curse these feelings will go away, but I guess that the severing stone didn't work.

Star:-whispering-So, he still feels something for me. If you knew how much you mean to him. But this confession I keep it for the Ball.

Marco:-whispering-I guess Eclipsa was right, the feelings were worth to hurt and there's no rush to get rid of them, because they come natural. Like that day at the beach, someone said: Best Friends, Make The Best Lovers. And after Star and me have been through, it was normal that we had these feelings. But we've been some dumb to realise. That's it, I'm gonna be honest with Star on the Ball, it is the best opportunity to tell her the truth.

Little he didn't know, Star was listening all his conversation and she smiles.

Star Marco's thoughts : It will be the best day of our lives.

And with that thoughts they drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance and Confessions

The day of the dance arrived, but this day would be maybe the best day of Star and Marco's life, because after days of thinking, they decided that it was time to stop pretending that everything was okay and that their feelings weren't there. But they didn't know how to tell each other how they felt. Of course, Marco was with Kelly and Star was alone, but she would invite Tom to the dance as a friends, but Marco didn't know that Star and Tom broke up.

It was a beautiful and shinning day on Mewni and the rays of the sun was coming through Star's room waking her up.

Star: ahhh! Today will a great day.

Star gets up and changes her pyjamas by her narval dress and goes to the dinning room. But she doesn't see Marco.

Star: Good morning, Eclipsa

Eclipsa: Morning, darling. How did you sleep?

Star: I slept so well.

Eclipsa: So how things are going with Marco?

Star: Well, a few days ago we talked about if he remember the dance that we did on our memory but he didn't say anything.

Eclipsa: Well, maybe today at the dance, you are going to have the chance to tell him how you really feel. So with who are you going to the dance?

Star: Well, I was thinking about Tom that he would my partner to the dance, of course as a friends.

Eclipsa: But don't you think Marco is going to be jealous? He doesn't know that you broke up with Tom, right? And he would think that you are still with him.

Star: No, he doesn't. Besides, maybe Marco is taking Kelly. So I'm inviting Tom because I don't want to go alone.

Eclipsa: Well, I'm glad that things are okay with Tom.

Star: So, do you want help to decorate the Temple?

Eclipsa: Sure.

Star: Okay.

So that's how Star was helping to prepare the dance almost the whole day.

Eclipsa: So, how does it look?

Star: Wow, it looks amazing. But Eclipsa can you help me to choose the dress?

Eclipsa: So, you're saying that you want to look beautiful for Marco, right?

Star:-blushing-yes.

Eclipsa: Okay, I will help

Star: Thank you.

Then Eclipsa was helping Star to choose the perfect dress for the dance. It took all afternoon to Star to put herself beautiful.

Eclipsa: Wow, you look beautiful. Marco will have his mouth open when he sees you.

Star: I hope so.

Eclipsa: Don't worry, he will love it.

Star: Thank you, Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: You're welcome. Now I better go to ready too, and receive the guests. See you later.

Star: See you later.

Eclipsa leaves her room.

Star: Oh right, I have to call Tom.

*On the phone*

Tom: Hello?

Star: Oh hi Tom.

Tom: Hi Starship.

Star: I was wondering if you want to go the dance with me? But as a friends. It's just I don't want to be alone.

Tom: But what about Marco?

Star: Tom, Marco doesn't know that you and me broke up, and plus, I'm sure he would take Kelly.

Tom: Fine. I'll be there.

Star: Thanks, Tom. See you.

Tom: See you.

*Hangs on the phone*

So, hours passed and the moment arrived. Star was so nervous.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Tom arrived.

Tom: Hi, Starship.

Star: Oh hi Tom.

Tom: You look good.

Star: Thanks Tom. You don't look bad yourself.

Tom: So how are you feeling?

Star: I'm so nervous Tom.

Tom: Why?

Star: Because, first I didn't tell Marco that you and me broke up and I'm not sure to tell him how I really feel.

Tom:-smiles and put a hand on her shoulder-Don't worry, you'll be fine. Marco is your best friend and he will understand, even if he doesn't feel the same way it is a shot to risk that you tell him so that you will not be sad that you didn't tell me.

Star: That's the problem Tom. I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel our friendship will be awkward and I don't want to lose him.

Tom: Do you want to be happy or you want to regret that you didn't tell him for the rest of your life.

Star: I guess you're right. I will tell him. Thanks for the advice.

Tom: No problem, Starship.

Eclipsa: Hey, Tom. Can I borrow Star for a moment?

Tom: Sure.

Eclipsa takes Star to another corner?

Star: What do you need?

Eclipsa: Well, do you think that I planned will work for Mewnans and Monsters to get along?

Star: Well, for what I'm seeing, everything is fine. Don't worry.

Eclipsa: You're right. So, did you talk to Marco?

Star: Not yet but I'm nervous Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: Don't be. He's your best friend. He will understand.

Star: Okay. I will look for him.

Star returns where Tom was but she sees him talking with a girl.

Star's thoughts: Who's that girl?

Star goes to Tom

Star: Hi, Tom

Tom: Oh, hey. Who is this girl?

???: Really, Star? Don't you recognise me?

Star: Janna?

Janna: Hey, Star.

Star: What are you doing here?

Janna: Well, there's a dance.

Star: But how did you? Nevermind. So, I see that you're talking to Tom.

Janna: Yep, he's so cool.

Star: Yeah, so what do you think about him?-winking-

Janna: Well, he's a cool demon and handsome.

Star: I think maybe you are starting to like him.

Janna: What? Nooo!!! Besides, I want to know him a little.

Star: Okay. Have you seen Marco?

Janna: He's right there.-pointing in a corner- I think he's with Kelly.

Star: Of course.

Janna: Hey, are you okay?

Star: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I need to tell him something. But I don't know how.

Janna: Hey, don't worry. I have an idea.

Janna leaves Star alone.

Star: I wish Marco would be here with me.

She sees Marco having fun and talking to Kelly. But she didn't realise that something was looking at her. Then she feels a stare and turn around and sees Marco looking st her. They connect lookings. Marco can't stop looking at Star.

Marco's thoughts: Wow, Star looks beautiful tonight.

Star's thoughts: Wow, Marco looks handsome.

They didn't realise that they were staring each other so long.

Star:-blushes and turns around-

Marco:-blushes and turns around-

But then turns his back looking Star, and that's when he realised that he was really in love with her.

Star again feels a stare and turns around and connect looking with Marco.

Star's thoughts: Marco, please stop staring me like that.

Then it was when Star was deeply in love with Marco. And she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Star's thoughts: I need to tell him. I can't keep hiding this anymore.

Marco's thoughts: I need to tell her how I feel. I can't keep pretending that my feelings aren't there.

Then a slow music started to play, a song that they knew so well.

Kelly: Hey, Marco. Do you want to dance?

Marco: Sure.

Kelly and Marco went to the dance floor and started to dance, but they didn't notice that someone was watching them with a heartbroken state.

Star's thoughts: I guess, I guess I lost my chance.

Star can't handle seeing Kelly and Marco dancing and leaves crying.

Marco's thoughts: Where are you Star?

Kelly: Marco, are you okay?

Marco: Actually-

Kelly: It's about Star, isn't it? You still have feelings for her?

Marco: Kelly I--

Kelly: Hey, it's okay. Go for her. I'll be fine.

Marco: Thanks Kelly. I had fun with you. But I can't pretend that things between Star and me are okay.

Kelly: I understand. Go get her.

Marco leaves snd looks for Star.

Marco sees Tom.

Marco: Hey Tom.

Tom: Oh hey dude.

Marco: Have you seen Star?

Tom: Yes, she left running. But I don't know why?

Marco: I guess she saw me dancing with Kelly.

Tom: Oh. You better talk to her.

Marco: You're right. Thanks Tom.

Marco leaves Tom and still looks for Star. Then he sees Eclipsa.

Marco: Hey, Eclipsa. Did you see Star?

Eclipsa: Yes, I saw her running and crying.

Marco: I'm an idiot.

Eclipsa: What happened to her? She was so excited.

Marco: Maybe because she saw me dancing with Kelly and run. Do you know where she went?

Eclipsa: I think she went to the high part of the castle or her room.

Marco: Thanks.

Marco leaves Eclipsa.

Marco's thoughts: Where are you Star?

Then he hears someone crying and he opens the door and he sees Star.

Marco: Star?

Star:-looks at him-Marco?

Marco: Are you okay?

Star: No. I'm not alright. What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with Kelly?

Marco: I was looking for you.

Star: Why?

Marco: Because I wanted to ask you to dance with me. But you dissapeared.

Star: Oh-looks away-

Marco: Star, please look at me.

Star:

Marco:-holds her chin and makes her look at him. Star? I hate seeing you like this. It breaks my heart.

Star-:looks at him-I'm sorry.

Marco: Why are you sorry for?

Star: For hurting you. I was so blind that I didn't realise that you were in pain and trying to be happy for me.

Marco:-hugs her and Star hugs back-Hey, it's okay. I didn't want to tell you anything because you were with Tom. In part it was my fault for not realising it soon. And plus, we have been busy that we didn't have to talk about our problems.

Star: Hey, it was my fault too. I wasn't being honest with myself. When you came back to Mewni, I got confused and I didn't know what to feel. I got together with Tom because when you left, I was sad and heartbroken, because I thought I would never see you again. So I decided to give a chance to Tom to fill that whole that you left in my heart after you went back to Earth.

Marco: I'm sorry Star. When I went back to Earth I wasn't the same, I was sad and alone. Because I didn't have you by my side. And also I kept wearing my cape because it reminded me Mewni and you. My friends and Jackie were upset with me because I couldn't stop talking about Mewni. And before I came back to Mewni, on my date with Jackie, she realised that it was sweet that I tried to make work our relationship but if I was staying for her I would make me and her miserable. So after she broke up with me I decided to leave Earth because I was missing you.

Star: Oh. So you left Earth for me.

Marco:-smiles and hold her hand-Of course. Becsuse you changed my life, you got me out my shell, you taught me that life can be fun and take the chance to have a little danger in life. Because of you I live in another dimension. You showed me things I thought I didn't imagine that existed. And I had the chance to become a best friend with an amazing, sweet, kind, courageous and cool girl I ever met. And I guess I didn't realise that the girl of my dreams was in front of me the whole time. I guess like peoole say: When you lose someone, you realised how important that person was to you. And I had to lose you with Tom, to realise how important you were for me.

Star: Marco I--

Marco: And the worst part was that I realised it after I saw you kissing Tom on the Lava Lake. It was painful. I was an idiot for not realise that you were hurting when I dated Jackie.

Star: Hey, it's okay. It was not your fault. I was confused at first, I had no idea when I started to develope feelings for you. But seeing with Jackie, it hurt because it was my fault for not realise my feelings for you soon, I saw how happy you were with her that I had to keep my crush on you hided.

Marco: I guess we had to lose each other being with someone else to realise how much mean to each other. But let's not focus on the past, focus now and the future.

They both weren't ready to confess how they felt.

Marco: So are you feeling better?

Star:-smiles and wipes away a tear-So do you want to be my partner for the dance?

Marco:-Smiles-Sure

Star: Let's go. By the way, you look handsome tonight.

Marco:-blushes-Thanks, you look beautiful too.

Star:-blushes-Thanks. So let's go!

Marco and Star go to the party, but they were so nervous about their confession.

Marco: So, may I have this dance?

Star: I would love to.

Both go to the dance floor and start to dance a song they knew well. Marco puts his hand on her waist and Star puts one hand on his shoulder, and they both interlace their fingers together. They start dancing, like they did on their memory. It that moment nothing matter, they were in their world, enjoying each other's company, and dancing in sync. Marco was taking the lead and Star was following his moves. They were looking at esch other.

Star: Marco?

Marco: Yes, Star?

Star: Do you remember when I asked you if you remembered the dance in our memory?

Marco: Yeah? I remembered.

Star: You, did.

Marco: Of course, because that moment was special to me. That's when I realised that I was regreting to erase that memory.

Star: It was special for me too, because in that moment I realised that I felt connected with you, there was no worries, I was happy dancing and being with you after a long time. It was inly the two of us.

Star Marco: I need to tell you something. No you go first! Stop it!

Star: Marco I am in love with you. And I love you.

Marco: Star, I love you too. And I'm not afraid to admit it.

Star: You don't know how long I waited to hear that. Even if we love each other, promise that we'll always be friends and avoid to lose each other.

Marco:-smiles-I promise we'll always be friends no matter what.

The song was coming to end and Star and Marco look at each other and get lost on their eyes. Marco cups her cheek and leans in so does Star.

Star: Marco (closes her eyes)

Marco: Star (closes his eyes)

They both lean in and finally kiss. For them it was a magical moment, this kiss wan't like the kiss on the photo booth, in this kiss they were showing their love for each other. They didn't want that moment to end but for lack of air they broke the kiss

Marco:-smiles blushing-That was

Star:-smiles blushing-Amazing. I love you Marco-hugs him-

Marco:-hugs her back-I love you too Star.

They both break the hug and look at each other like an idiots.

Marco: So, Star. Will you be my girlfriend?

Star:-smiles and kisses him again-Yes.

Little didn't they know that their friends were watching them.

Tom: I'm happy that they're together.

Kelly's thoughts: I am happy that Marco is finally with Star after that went through.

Eclipsa: I am so happy that they got together after evrything went through, especially Marco.

Back to Star and Marco

Star: Marco, can we go to my room. I want to show you something.-holds his hand-

Marco: Sure.

Star takes Marco to her room.

On Star's room

Marco: So what do you wanna show me?

Star:-Opens her diary and takes the photo of the booth-Here.

Marco: What is it?

Star: It's the photo that we took at the booth. I kept it since that day.

Marco: Why did you keep it?

Star: Because this photo is really important to me. When we kissed, I realised that that crush on you never went away. But I didn't say anything because I was with Tom. That kiss in the booth really meant a lot to me.

Marco: After we kissed, I thought you were mad at me.

Star: Of course not. I just was confused and surprised. But it doesn't matter. What matters now is that we're together.

Marco: Yes. So, you wanna back to the party?

Star: -puts her head on his shoulder-No, I'm okay here. I just want to be with you.

Marco: Okay. Hey Star? What happened to Tom?

Star: We broke up. Because he realised that I wasn't happy and that I still had feelings for you, but he took it so well. And stayed friends.

Marco: Wow, he really changed.

Star: Yep.

So, Marco and Star stayed at her room talking, laughing about random things and mostly enjoying each other's company.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

It was a shining day on Mewni. The rays of the sun were coming through Star's room in Monster Castle which was waking up our favorite girl.

That day would be special because she would have her first date with Marco. She still couldn't believe that she would be together with Marco. After all they've been through, finally they confessed what they've been hiding inside their hearts for so long. But she was happy as same as Marco.

On Star's room

Star: Ahh! What a beautiful day!

On Marco's room

Marco: -yawning- Ahhh! I'm feel that today it's gonna be a wonderful day.

Marco's thoughts: I still can't believe that finally I'm with Star. It's has been a crazy year. The fight with Toffee, Star's death, my return to Earth, Jackie breaking up with me, my return to Mewni, the realisation of my feelings for Star, the kiss on the booth, the fight against Meteora, Star returning the wand to Eclipsa, Eclipsa becoming the new queen, searching for Queen Moon, being breaking up buddie with Kelly, breaking the curse, the dance and our confessions. Now that I think about, we haven't had our first date yet. Where should I take her? Maybe we can go to the cinema, go to the fair and after we can have a picnic watching the sunset. Yep, definately will be a perfect date.

On Star's room

Star's thoughts: I wonder where Marco will take me for our date. But what matters, what makes me happy is that he is with me.

Our favourite dorks got up and went to have breakfast with Eclipsa and Meteora.

Eclipsa: Morning guys.

Starco: Good morning, Eclipsa.

They look at each other and laugh.

Star: -looking at Marco- I thought we would stop doing that.

Marco:-smiling- I guess that won't get old.

Star: I guess, you're right.

Eclipsa: I see that two look happy. Something happened between you two?

Star: Actually, the day of the dance we told each other feelings.

Marco: Yeah. And I'm glad that finally I'm with the coolest girl I've ever met.

Star: -looking at Marco- And I'm so happy that I'm with the most caring, strong, brave, amazing and handsome guy I've met.

Eclipsa: Aww. I'm so happy for you two. You make a cute couple.

They started eating pancakes and continued talking about random things.

After they finished breakfast, they stand up from the table. Eclipsa called Star because she wanted to talk to her and Marco went to his room.

Star: So what did you want to talk about?

Eclipsa: I'm happy that everything worked out so well.

Star:-smiling- Yeah, it did. After everything happened, it was worth to wait. But if I did realise my feelings sooner, we would be together before, but I was so dumb that I was hurting Marco. I thought when Marco left Mewni, my feelings would go away. But I lied to myself.

Eclipsa: But why did you date Tom?

Star: I guess, I thought that I would never see Marco again and I needed someone to fill that whole in my heart when Marco left, besides Marco never gave me an answer to my confession before I left Earth. I was sad and heartbroken. Then, Marco came back to Mewni and seeing him again, my feelings were confusing. But it arrived the day of Ruberiot and Fuldoke wedding. I was caught up trying to take best friends photos with him that I didn't notice that Marco was acting weird, we tried and tried until the booth broke and we got trapped in it. I asked him what was going on with him abd he told me that everything was different for me since my confession. I didn't expect that answer. I asked him if he had to tell me anything else, and he told me nothing. Then he put the last 5 dollars and we took the perfect photo. But what I didn't expect that Marco would kiss me. After we kissed, we were shocked.

Eclipsa: But when he kissed you, did you reciprocate it, right?

Star: Yeah, but he caught me off guard. And since that incident everything was awkward between us, but the worst part was that I hided it from Tom. But that kiss made my heart explode like lava and made me realise that those feelings never went away. But I guess everything happened for a reason. But now it's better to forget the past and focuse on the present and the future. If my mom never sent me to Earth I wouldn't have met Marco. But it happened and I fall in love with an amazing guy.

While Star was talking to Eclipsa, Marco was in his room.

On Marco's room

Marco's thoughts: Ahh. Why I'm so nervous? I am dating Star. I always hang out with her, but I guess being her boyfriend it feels different. I need an advice. I'm calling Tom.

On the phone

??: Hello?

Marco: Hey, Tom.

Tom: Hey, dude. What's up?

Marco: I need an advice since you dated Star twice. Today I'm taking her to a date, but I'm so nervous. I don't want to ruin it. So, any advice?

Tom: Well, imagine like a hang out.

Marco: Okay. But I want this date to be perfect.

Tom: Dude, don't worry it. Everything will be fine. She doesn't care about that. She cares about being by your side. That makes everything perfect for her.

Marco: I guess you're right.

Tom: Just be yourself and everything's fine. So, where are you taking her?

Marco: Well, first I am taking her to watch a movie, to the fair and finally having a picnic watching the sunset. All on Earth.

Tom: Well that is a little romantic, but it's fine.

Marco: I know. I hope she likes it.

Tom: She will.

Marco: So, Tom. Are you okay, with me and Star dating?

Tom: Of course, dude. I'm so happy for you. If Star is happy I'm happy. So, don't worry about me. Since you came to Mewni, I noticed the way she looks at you, how much she loves hanging out with you. Besides, I saw the way you care about her, you always were by her side. I love her, but I realised that she wasn't happy with me as she was with you. So, that's why we broke up, because I suspected that she still had feelings for you.

Marco: Wow Tom. You had really changed. I'm happy being your friend.

Tom: Me too.

Marco: Well, I better be ready. And thank you for the advice.

Tom: No problem. dude. Happy to help.

Marco: Bye.

Tom: Bye. And have fun

*Hangs up the phone*

Marco's thoughts: Well, I better tell Star to get ready.

*Someone knocks his door*

??: Marco, are you there?

Marco: Yeah. Come in.

*Star opens the door*

Star: Hey, Marco.

Marco: Hey.

Star: So, what were you doing?

Marco: Well, I called Tom.

Star: Why?

Marco: I needed an advice.

Star: So, where are we doing today?

Marco: It's a surprise.

Star: But I want to know.

Marco: -smiling- If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise.

Star: -sighs- Fine. So, when are we going?

Marco: I was thinking this afternoon.

Star: Okay.

They stayed in Marco's room , laughing, talking about random things, but the most important thing, enjoy each other's company.

In the afternoon

On Marco's room

Marco's thoughts: Well, that now I'm ready. What should I give her as a gift? Oh, I know. I am buying her a necklace.

*Goes to Star's room*

Marco: Star?

Marco's thoughts: Where is she? Maybe she's with Eclipsa.

*He goes to look for Star*

Marco: Star?

Star: Oh, hey Marco. What's up?

Marco: I was going to tell you that I am going to some place. And I will be back in a bit. So, get ready until I return.-kiss her cheek-

Star: Okay. See you

Marco: See you.

*Marco opens a portal to Earth*

Marco: Well, first I go to the mall.

Marco goes to the mall and goes into a jewellery and sees a beautiful necklace with a star.

Marco's thoughts: I hope she likes it.

Assistant: Hello, sir. How can I help you?

Marco: Good afternoon. I want to buy that necklace with that star.

Assistant: Okay.

*The assistant takes the necklace and shows it to Marco.

Assistant: This is the necklace, right sir?

Marco: Yep.

Assistant: Do you want it for a gift?

Marco: Yes, please.

Assistant: Well, it will be 60 $, please.

Marco: Here.

Assistant: Thanks.

Marco: You're welcome. And bye.

Assistant: Have a nice day.

*Marco leaves and goes to his house*

*Rings the bell*

??: Who is it?

Marco: It's me, mom.

Angie: Oh, hey honey. What are you doing here?

Marco: Well, I went yo buy something for Star, because I am taking her on a date.

Angie: Aww I'm happy for you, son.

Marco: Thanks mom.

Angie: So, what did you plan?

Marco: Well, we're going to see a movie, we're going to the fair and finally having a picnic watching the sunset.

Angie: Aww, that's romantic. My little boy, grow up. I knew that someday you'll get together.

Marco: Yeah, but it took us time to be together. When I returned to Mewni, I found out that she was dating my friend Tom again, I realised my feelings for her too late. But it was worth the wait. Now, I'm really happy.

Angie: Well, I'm glad that everything worked out for you.

Marco: Yeah. Oh no, it's almost time to pick up Star. And I didn't prepare the picnic. This is a disaster.

Angie: Sweetie, calm down. I'll help you.

Marco: -calming down- You're right. And thanks mom.

Angie: No, problem honey.

Angie and Marco go to the kitchen and prepare the picnic. Marco prepares his famous Nachos and his mother the sandwiches. After everything was ready, Marco says bye to his mom and takes the basket and opens a portal to Monster Castle.

Eclipsa sees Marco.

Eclipsa: Oh, hey dear.

Marco: Hey, Eclipsa. Did you see Star?

Eclipsa: Yes, she went to her room to get ready for your date.

Marco: Okay. Well I better get changed.

*Marco opens a portal to his room*

Marco's thoughts: Well, I better get changed.

Marco dresses with his blue suit and brown shoes.

Marco's thoughts: Well, now to fix my hair and put my cologne.

Marco was ready, only left Star.

*Marco opens a portal to the dinning room*

Marco: Why do girls take so long to get ready?

Star: What were you saying?

Marco turns around and sees Star. His mouth goes open and he's speechless by how beautiful she looks.

Marco: You look beautiful, Star.

Star: Thanks Marco, you don't look bad yourself, Diaz.

Marco: So, shall we go?

Star: Yep.

Eclipsa: Aww you two look adorable. Have fun on your date.

Starco: Thsnks Eclipsa.

They look at each other and laugh.

Star: Ready?

Marco: Yep, ready.

Starco: Bye, Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: Bye, guys.

*Marco opens a portal to Earth*

Star: So where are we going?

Marco: You'll see.

Both walk hand in hand till tgey arrive to the cinema.

Star: Are we gonna see a movie?

Marco: -sniling- Yep. So, which movie you wanna see?

Star: That one.

Marco: But that is a horror movie. You're sure you wanna see it? I know that you get scared.

Star: Hey, don't worry I'll be fine.

Marco: Okay.

*Marco pays two tickets and after buys a bowl of popcorn and two drinks.* They go into the cinema room and sit in their seats. After 5 minutes the movie started, in the begining the novie was fine, but in the middle it showed a scary part, that was when Star got scared and hid on Marco's jacket.

Marco's thoughts: I knew that she would get scared.

Star: -trembling- Marco, I'm scared.

Marco: -holds her hand- Hey, it's okay. I'm here.

But everytime a scary part came, Star lunched on Marco's arm until she jumped that she hit Marco with her head on her jaw.

Star: -worried-Marco. Are you okay?

Marco: Yeah, I am fine.

They suddenly got lost on each other eyes and started to lean in, until their breaths were mixing, they were both blushing. Finally they both closed their eyes and their lips connected in a sweet and passionate kiss. This kiss was different to their first kiss on the booth.

Marco's thoughts: Her lips are soft and sweet. I wish this would never end.

Star's thoughts: His lips are so warm and soft. I wish this would never end.

But unfortunately their kiss had to end because they needed to breath.

Starco: Wow!

Marco: You feel better now.

Star: -smiling- Yep! But I don't want to see this movie.

Marco: Okay.

They leave the cinema room and go to the fair. They got on to different atractions. They ate cotton candy. They really had fun.

After they left the fair. They went to the park to eat their picnic.

Star: So, what did you prepare?

Marco: Well, I cooked my Nachos and I also made sandwiches and brought sodas.

Star: Hmm, this looks delicious.

They started eating, while they were eating, they were talking, laughing and having fun.

Star: Wow, Marco. Everything was delicious. I really loved it.

Marco: -smiling- Well, I am glad you liked it. Oh, I got something for you. Here.

Star: -opens the box- Marco, it's beautiful. Thank you.

Marco: So, you like it?

Star: -smiling- No. I love it!

Marco: You want me to put it on you?

Star: Yes, please.

*Marco retires her hair and puts the necklace on her neck.

Marco: There.

Star: Thank you, Marco.

Marco: -chuckles- No problem. Hey, you wanna see the sunset on the hill?

Star: Sure.

They stand up and go to the hill.

Star: You know Marco, I really had fun today.

Marco: Me too, Star.

Star puts her head on Marco's shoulder.

Marco: You want to know something Star?

Star: Yes?

Marco: I'm glad we met. You changed my life for the better, you helped me to get out of my shell, you made confident, you taught me that sometimes it's okay to take risks. And because of you I live in another dimension. You showed me things that I never knew existed. I'm so grateful for that. And I also I fall in love with this amazing, brave, sweet, caring, bubbly and cool girl who is sitting next to me.

Star: Aww Marco. That's the sweetest thing that someone said to me. And I'm glad that we met too. You taught me a lot of things. The Earth culture, you saw me like a normal girl and no as a princess. You have been always by my side, you understand me a way that no one never understood. You always protect me even if you put your life in danger. You wanna know something?

Marco: What?

Star: -sheers a tear- That time when Meteora attacked Mewni, when you returned like a balloon, that was the worst experience in my life. I thought I lost you, and that was when I realised how important you were to me. So, when I fought Meteora I was desperated to defeat her because I couldn't stand the idea of losing you.

Marco: When you left Earth because of Toffee, I was sad and depressed, because I thought I would never see you again. But when we reuniated on the dungeon I was so happy, but that happiness died when Toffee smashed the star that he had on his hand and he said that you were gone, in that moment my heart broke in pieces and the only thing I thought was about being gone. I was so mad that I went behind him and punched him on his chest to avenged your death. That was the hardest moment in my life.-sheers a tear and trembling-

Star was speechless. She never knew that when she died on the wand would affect so much to him. And she couldn't believe that Marco was capable to punched Toffee.

Star's thoughts: I can't imagine how Marco felt in that moment.

Star: Hey. It's okay.

Marco: -holds her hands- Please, Star. Promise that we'll always be together and never loose each other again. You're really important to me.

Star: I promise that we'll never be apart from each other again.

Marco: Thank you.

*They hug*

Star: You know what it will make this better?

Marco: What?

Star: This- smashes her lips on his-

Marco kisses back and deepens the kiss hugging her by her waist and Star holds him his neck with her arms. After 3 minutes, they separated from the kiss, they put their foreheads together and looked and smiled at each other.

Star: -smiles- I love you Marco.

Marco: -smiles- I love you too, Star. And I always will.

They kiss again.

Star: Best first date ever.

Marco: I am glad you loved it. We better go, it's getting late.

Star: Yeah, you're right.

They stand up and Marco opens a portal to the Monster Castle.

They both were happy that teir date went amazing. They would never forget it.


	5. Epilogue: Happy Together

It's has been 2 months since Star and Marco became a couple. They couldn't be more happier. Everything was going well on Eclipsa's kingdom. Star was always helping Eclipsa. The relationship between Mewnans and Monsters was getting better, but some Mewnans were living with Moon and River. Star was happy how her life got better, after much stress, heartbreak and pain and finally was with the guy of her dreams.

It was a beautiful and shinning day in Mewni. The ray of the sun were coming through Star's window, which made Star to wake up.

Star: -yawning- Ahhhh..Mm. What a beautiful day! I feel that today will be a great day. (I wonder if Marco woke up). -Opens Marco's door- Marco, are you awake?

Marco: -complaining- Five more. minutes.

Star: -laughing-You need to wake up. It's morning already.

Marco: Why do I have to wake up? I want to sleep more. -complaining-

Star: (Dork) I'm gonna make you to wake up.

Marco: Oh yeah? How are you gonna made me? -teasingly-

Star: Uhmm-- -blushing- (How can this guy made me blush so easily?)

Marco: Star! Earth to Star!

Star: -snaps of her trance- Well, what do you suggest? -teasingly-

Marco: I-I don't know. Maybe with a kiss, only if you want to.-blushing-

Star: Do you want to? -blushing-

Marco: Well yeah, we're dating after all, right? -blushing-

Star: Okay. (My heart is beating so fast, how can this dork make me feel like this? Not even I felt like this when I was with Tom)

Marco: If you don't want to ki-Mhhhh.(God, her lips are so warm and soft, I feel like I am in a cloud)

Star: (His lips are so soft and sweet. I am losing myself in this feeling. Please don't stop Marco)

They didn't want to stop kissing. But unfortunately that moment had to end because they were running out of air.

Marco: Wow that was-- -panting and blushing-

Star: amazing.-I will never get tired of your kisses.-blushing-

Marco: Me either. So now that you made to wake up with the best way possible -winking-

Star: Well, maybe we could get breakfast. I'm really hungry. -growls her stomach-

Marco: Okay!-chuckles- Let me change.

Star: Okay. -leaving Marco's room-

Marco: (Man, I love this girl so much. I'm glad we're together now. She really changed my life.)

After he finally changed, he went to Star's room.

Star: Oh, hey Marco -smiling-

Marco: Hey. So, let's go breakfast. -smiling-

Star: Sure.

They both went to the dinning room to eat breakfast holding hands. When they arrived, they saw Eclipsa giving food to Meteora.

Star: Morning Eclipsa.

Eclipsa: Oh morning dear. So how are you two lovebirds -winking-

Starco: We're fine -blushing-

After that embarrasing moment by Eclipsa, they started to eat their breakfast. After minutes later, they finished their breakfast. Eclipsa stand up and left the dorks alone.

Star: So, what are we gonna do today?

Marco: I don't know. What do you suggest?

Star: Maybe we could go to visit Earth?

Marco: That sounds great. Where do you wanna go?

Star: Mhmm--Maybe we can go to the amusement park.

Marco: Yeah.

So the dorks went to the bathroom and brush their teeth. After they brush their teeth, Marco and Star went to their rooms to get ready.

After they got ready, Marco opened a portal with his scissors to Earth.

Star: Marco, have you ever thought to came back to Earth someday?

Marco: Yeah. But that it would time later. Why do you ask?

Star: Because I know you said your stay in Mewni will be permanently. I know it's silly to think about this. But if you came back to Earth someday, what would happen to us?

Marco: Well, I haven't thought about that. But remember -showing his scissors- I have my scissors, so I can visit you whatever I want.

Star: I know. But it would never be the same without you there. I wish I would be a normal teenager.

Marco: Hey, don't worry about it. But if you don't want to be in Mewni, you can always come to earth. You know, you are always welcome to my house.

Star: (Aww this cute idiot) Thank you Marco -kissing his cheek-

Marco: You can always count on me.

After that talk, they arrived to the amusement park.

Star: Wow this is amazing. Come on let's ride on them. -holding his hand-

Marco: Okay -smiling at Star- But first I have to pay for the tickets.

Star: Fine -pouting-

Marco then asks for two tickets.

Marco: Hello, I want to tickets please?

Seller: Sure. It's 10,50 $, please.

Marco: Thank you.

Seller: Have a nice day, kid.

After Marco bought the tickets, they got into the attractions. First they went to the roller coaster. Of course Star was excited except Marco, who has fear to the highs.

Marco: Star, can we go to another attraction, please? I'm afraid of highs and car sickness.

Star: Hey, it's okay. -smiling and holding his hand- You're with me so don't be scared.

Marco: Okay. -smiling and relaxed-.

Then the roller coaster started moving, at first Marco was trembling, but when he felt the touch of Star's hand on his, he felt relaxed, because he knew she was by her side. So our favourite couple spend the day went up the attractions. Until they went to the Fortune Wheel.

Star: Wow, from here everything is beautiful. -amazed-

Marco: (I really love her excitement)-looking at her-

Star then realised he was staring at her.

Star: Marco!

Marco: Eh?

Star: You were staring at me.

Marco: No, I didn't. -looks away-

Star: Yes, you did.

Marco: Okay fine. You're right. I can't just help it, okay. Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you more. I always ask myself how I got lucky to meet such a wonderful girl. If you never came into my life, I would still be the "Safe Kid". But thanks to you, you taught me that sometimes is good taking risks in life, you taught me how to be more secure, strong, adventurous and you taught me how to love. You changed a lot my life Star. I'm glad that I met you Star. When I came back to Earth after you defeated Toffee, I felt empty, sad, lost, because you weren't by my side. That's when I realised that nothing would be the same without you on Earth. That's why I decided to leave Earth, because I knew that I missed my best friend and I wanted to go on adventures with you again, but unfortunately, you were back with Tom and you were more focus on being the best princess. And the worst part the day we went to Lava Lake Beach I realised my feelings for you. After realising, at first I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but everything fall apart when I saw you and Tom kissing, it was when I realised I was too late. After that day I decided to hid my feelings. But everytime we spend time together, everything became weird for me. That crush was becoming something more. In that time I realised how important you were to me. Everytime I saw you with Tom, it hurt. I saw you how happy you were so I didn't want to say anything. But I guess it was worth it to suffer, to value my feelings.

Star: (Now I know why Marco acted strange since he came back to Mewni. He never got mad at me when I declined to hang out with him. Everytime when I kissed Tom or talked about him, he always tried to be happy for me, also I noticed the sadness and hollowness in his eyes, they were always shinning. I can't believe that my Marco had suffered for so long, just because I wasn't honest with my feelings.)

Marco: But hey. That is in the past, right? In fact, I have always loved you since we met. But everything changed when I felt rejected by you.

Star: Rejected? When?

Marco: Remember. "I don't need a hero, I need a friend".

Star: What? So, you had crush on me since the day we met? And you didn't say anything?

Marco: I know. I wanted to confess, but after you said that. I decided to move on and forget my feelings and move on to Jackie. But everytime we went on adventure that feeling grew more.

Star: Marco, I didn't know I hurt you. So, you dated Jackie to get over me?

Marco: Yeah. Pretty much. You know something?

Star: Yeah?

Marco: The day of the Blood Moon Ball, that painting where there was a sailer, it talked to me. At first, I thought I was crazy. But when it said "The Moon Of Lovers", I decided to go to the ball, because I didn't want to lose you to Tom. It was when I realised I was jealous.

Star: That day, I realised that I had a tiny crush on you since we met. But that time I got confused, because I knew that you liked Jackie and I was not sure about it. The day of the sleepover, after we played truth or punishment, I realised why the cube went crazy. It was because I was the one who lied. I was happy that you confessed to Jackie. The day of the school dance, when I saw the way you looked at Jackie in that moment, I felt jealous. In that night I was upset and sad. Since that day I decided to hid my feelings for you. It was a torture seeing you with her. Everything fall apart when you and her kissed at the Love Sentence's concert and it was when I realised that I lost you to Jackie. It was a relief when I confessed to you my feelings. But when you left Mewni, I was so heartbroken and sad, that when I danced with Tom in the Silver Moon Ball, I felt whole, happy. And after Tom made himself a demoncism, I decided to give him a chance, because I saw that he changed. But when you came back to Mewni, I got confused and my emotions were out of place. And I realised that my feelings never went away.

Marco: So, I guess we messed up, huh? We thought we were happy with someone else. I thought I was happy with Jackie and turns out I was wrong. And when we saw each other with other people we suffered because we hadn't been honest with each other and we were both afraid of rejection. But the important thing, it's that we're together now.

Star: I'm glad we had this conversation. And I'm also happy that I got together with the boy of my dreams. You made feel things that I never felt before. When I'm with you, I feel safe, protected and loved.

Marco: You hear that -puts her hand on his chest- You do that. Everytime I see you, hug you, my heart beats fast. That's how I feel. Happy, whole, complete, safe and loved. -smiling-

Star: Aww Marco. I'm glad I met you. You are the best thing that happened to me. -smiling-

Marco: Can you promise me something?

Star: Yeah, sure.

Marco: Promise me that we will always be honest with each other. And never keep secrets from eaxh other.

Star: -smiling- I promise.

Marco: You know what it will make better this day?

Star: What?

Marco: This. -gives her a box where there is a necklace with a butterfly who said "You will always be my shooting star".

Star: Aww. It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Marco. -hugs him-

Marco: I'm glad you liked it.-hugs her back-

Star: Can you put on me the necklace?

Marco: Of course.

Then Marco puts on the necklace on Star's neck.

Star: Thank you, Marco. You know what is better?

Marco: Yeah. What would it be?

Star: This -kiss him on the lips-

Marco: -kisses back with passion- (Oh my god, my heart beats so fast, I really love this sensation.)

Star: (I will never get tired of this feeling) I love you, Marco.

Marco: -smiling- I love you too, Star.

After sharing this sweet and emotional moment, the ride on the Fortune Wheel came to its end.

After they got off the attraction, they realised it was almost lunch.

Marco: So, it's almost lunch. What about if we go to eat Tacos at Britta's Tacos.

Star: Yeah. Sounds great.

So the dorks went to Britta's Tacos. They ate and talked about random things. After they finished their lunch, they paid and left the place.

Star: Wow, I really missed eating Tacos.

Marco: Me too. So what do you wanna do now?

Star: I think I want to take a nap right now.

Marco: Alright -chuckles- So let's go.

Marco opens a portal to the Monster Temple.

Star: You know Marco, I really had fun today.

Marco: Yeah, me too. So, how about we go to take a nap.

Star: Yeah, that sounds great. -yawning-

Marco: -chuckles- Okay.

So the dorks went to take a nap. But Star had a better idea.

Star: Marco, can you sleep with me?

Marco: Uh sure -blushing-

Star went to her bed followed by Marco. Marco lays down on her bed, and Star snuggles on Marco's chest.

Marco: Star?

Star: Mhmm?

Marco: Remember that you asked me about leaving Mewni. Well, the day I leave I was thinking if you wanted to go with me.

Star: Really? You mean that? -looks at Marco-

Marco: Of course. If you want to.

Star: Of course, I want silly. But about Eclipsa. I can leave her alone. She still doesn't know how to be a queen. But I also I want to be a normal teenager. I want to go school, even I hate it. Besides I lost a whole year of school when I left.

Marco: Hey don't worry about much about it. We will figure it out something. But for now let's take a nap.

Star: You're right. Sweet dreams.

Marco: -kisses her forehead- Sweet dreams, Star.

Immediately they drift to sleep.

What they didn't know, it was a big problem will happen in Mewni soon. A warrior who wanted to kill monsters. And also Star will have to make a decision that it will change their lives forever. No matter what happens they will face it together.

The End


End file.
